marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Thor/MvC:I
Thor was revealed in the first story trailer for the game alongside Chris, Chun-Li, Strider, Rocket Raccoon, Hulk, Hawkeye, Sigma & Ultron Appearance Thor retains his same appearance from Marvel vs. Capcom 3, but his hair color has changed to yellow blonde rather than pale blonde. His lightning effects are now blue instead of yellow. Gameplay Thor is a still a sturdy fighter, still being in the highest health bracket of 11,000. The inputs needed for his special moves and Hyper combos have been simplified, either to down-down inputs or quarter-circle inputs. Story In the story mode, Thor is amongst the heroes who raids a compromised Xgard (a merger between Marvel version of Asgard and Abel City from Mega Man X) to restore the throne from Ultron Sigma, as Doctor Strange found a prisoner who is very important and knows how to defeat Ultron Sigma, revealed to be Thanos and realize that he and his fellow heroes cannot defeat Ultron Sigma without Thanos' aid first, Thor and the other heroes distracts Ultron Sigma to come after them and buy their times for Chris Redfield and Doctor Strange's team (consisting Chun-Li, Rocket Raccoon and Strider Hiryu) to rescue Thanos, no matter what efforts. Thought Chris' team manage to rescue Thanos as the heroes retreat, Thor was planned by Ultron Sigma the in-progressed Sigma virus into the Thunder God's body. Back in Avengers Tower (located in a merged version of Marvel version of New York City and Metro City from Street Fighter/Final Fight known as New Metro City) where the heroes were arguing each other about releasing Thanos from the lock used to silent him by Ultron Sigma), Thor began to feel ill as the Sigma virus is progressively infects him. He stops the heroes from fighting each other and tells them to task an important matters such as releasing Thanos from the lock by Doctor Strange while keeping him inside the barrier prison to ensure he'll never betray the heroes. However, just as Thanos alerts the heroes about Thor's current infected condition, they are too late to save Thor from the Sigma virus' quick infection progress, leaving Thor unavailable for the rest of the chapters until the final chapter. During the heroes' last raid on Xgard after they failed to stop the Gravitron Core spreading the Sigma virus across the globe, infecting them, the infected Thor is later seen again, fighting Spider-Man and Morrigan, but was defeated by them as Spider-Man apologizes the Thunder God and tells him once he regained his remaining consciousness left, the heroes needs "another Iron Man" like Thor himself. As Dante tricks Ultron Sigma into foolishly using Soul Stone for lacking of noble souls and cause the tyrannical robot's transformation into a yet bizarre and insane second form Ultron Omega, in exchange to give Dante a permanent death by draining his life, Captain Marvel alerts Spider-Man to get the Soul Stone from Ultron Omega, but Ultron Omega shots Spider-Man's web, yet Thor caught the Soul Stone and finally being cured to his original-self. Thor and X manage to save Dante from Ultron Omega, just as Iron Man's group arrived with Doctor Strange, but without Thanos. After the heroes aids X to destroy the Ultron Omega for good via Infinity Buster (powered by Time, Mind, Power and Soul Stones), the Reality Stone is still cracked due to a result from Thanos and Ultron Sigma's previous battle at Avengers Tower, rendering the stone useless to restore the realities into separate states. This leds Thor have an idea to placed 6 of 2 stones in 3 different safer locations, such as Xgard, Dark Kingdom, and Earth, with heroes starts to rebuild the converged universe as their own home while waiting for the Reality Stone to be repaired soon enough. He also remind Spider-Man to never call him "Iron Man" again, as it is not funny to him and don't want to compare himself with Iron Man, even when he was in infected status. Changes from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Simplified inputs for his special moves and Hyper combos. * Mighty Spark can now only be followed up with "Mjolnir" on the ground. * Mighty Spark's beam removed. * Mighty Strike can only be used in the air instead also on the ground. * New moves: Mighty Blow, God of Thunder (Level 3 Hyper Combo). * Removed move: Mighty Thunder. Quotes Character Select * "Thor Odinson joins the fray!" * "Brave warrior, I bid thee welcome." * "Ha ha! Looks like this will be an enjoyable battle!" * "I was awaiting your arrival!" * "Now we enter the battle together!" * "Ha ha! The God of Thunder welcomes our formidable guests!" Intros * "Thou wishes to test thy strength against mine, by all means!" * "Do not steal my opportunity to fight! We shall fairly take turns in battle!" * "Thou shall not cross into the realm of Asgard." * "Right, we shall vanquish the enemies quickly, and then onto the victory feast!" * "Show me your chivalry, Sir Arthur!" (To Arthur) * "I am weary of machines, I fear I cannot trust you." (X or Zero as teammate) * "I wonder how well a machine like thou will stand up to my thunderbolts!" (VS. X or Zero) * "With you at my side Avenger, it's like we have the strength of a thousand!" (Avenger as teammate) * "I will send thee to meet Hela, prepare thyself!" (VS. Villains) * "We may have sparred together in the past, but I shall not hold back!" (VS. Avenger) * "Avenger, have you forgotten my face?" (VS. Avenger) * "Know that if thou dost betray me, this alliance shall be null." ''(Thanos is a teammate) * ''"I shall remove you from the throne, villain!" (VS. Ultron Sigma, also used in Story Mode) * "With Mjolnir's might, I shall take thee down!" (VS. Ultron Omega) Victory * "A king cannot let himself be defeated!" Victory Text * "Thou didst not reckon on the might of Thor!" * "An Asgardian's will knows no bounds!" * "The fates smile upon me this day!" * "Be glad you received but a taste of Mjolnir's might!" * "No mere mortal can stand against the god of thunder!" * "A valiant display, but Lady Sif you are not!" (To Gamora) * "Thou truly possess the power of a god! Wield it wisely, Captain." (To Captain Marvel) * "Stand down Avenger. I do not wish to harm you, but I will do what I must." (To Avengers) * "Work your charms on lesser men, succubus, for I am not thine!" (To Morrigan) * "You fought well, strong man! Volstagg would be proud!" (To Haggar) * "Such a strange creature! Perhaps one of Loki's monsters?" (To Nemesis) * "A minion of Surtur, no doubt! Back to Muspelheim whence you came!" (To Dante or Firebrand) Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite